


First Day Jitters

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, First Day, Meeting Your Boss, One Shot, Unusual Rules, Work Rules, meeting people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: In which a new employee is taken around by Susie Chang to meet everyone, including the head of the Department, the brilliant Dr. Maura Isles. And of course her constant companion Detective Jane Rizzoli, who she is definitely not flirting with. Ever.It is certainly a day to remember.No warning for this one, it's actually pretty complete. Enjoy!
Relationships: Implied Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	First Day Jitters

Susie Chang didn’t consider herself to be particularly proficient at dealing with (live) people, but she definitely had a leg up when it came to her boss, Dr. Maura Isles. Which is why every time they had a new hire in the science department at the Boston Police Station, she was the one to do the welcome meetings.

Peter was a recent graduate in forensic sciences, and was hired to be a lab tech. He had the lab coat, building pass, and the maps and routes necessary to get around the building efficiently during various parts of the day. He was warned about the coffee in the cafe (hot, and cheap but terrible) and in the break room (free, lukewarm and even worse) and the secret stash the science department kept hidden away in one of their supply cabinets, courtesy of their boss (but if he ever told  _ anyone _ there would be  _ trouble _ ). 

It was time for the final piece.

“You’re going to meet Dr. Isles in just a minute,” Susie said as she paused before leaving the autopsy room, the last stop on their tour. “And there’s a few things to know before you do.”

“Like...?” Curious.

“She’s very direct and honest. And she’s going to take 95% of what you say literally. She’s absolutely brilliant, but sometimes...too much so?”

“...ok.”

“She may seem distant, at first. And that’s normal, alright? It doesn’t mean she doesn’t like you or that you aren’t doing a good job, it just takes her a while to warm up to new people. But if you want to help that along, joke around with Detective Rizzoli.”

“Her boyfriend?” Smirking a bit.

“No,” Quickly. “No, no no. Detective  _ Jane _ Rizzoli in homicide is her work partner. She’s a little intense sometimes, she really cares about what she does as a Detective, but she’s also pretty easy to get along with.”

“...ok?”

“Because she works so closely with Dr. Isles, you’ll see her the most often down here out of all the Detectives. There is one very important thing to remember, though. Dr. Isles is about the  _ science _ . Facts. We don’t guess, we don’t jump to conclusions, we don’t...move past the evidence in front of us.”

“...ok, why is that important?”

“Because Detective Rizzoli is very much a ‘ _ gut’ _ person.” Wide air quotes. “And so she will...push you to...make leaps of intuition based on the evidence in front of you.”

“Oh, they must fight like cats and dogs.” Wincing.

“No. No, in fact I wouldn’t take one’s side over the other if you ever happen to hear them disagreeing. It usually doesn’t end well for whoever interferes.” He gives her an odd look. “They’ve been good friends for years, and they’re very close. If Detective Rizzoli gives you a hard time, or anyone else for that matter, just remind them that Dr. Isles is very clear about what we are and are not supposed to do and she is our direct boss, not them.” Looking a bit guilty. “Though...we’ll all understand if you get...sucked along by Detective Rizzoli’s enthusiasm once or twice.”

“Is this from personal experience?”

Adjusting her glasses. “She’s.... _ very _ enthusiastic.”

“Right.” Hiding his smile. “So, is there anything else I should know?”

“We ignore the flirting.”

“...excuse me?”

“If you happen to see anything that might, in fact, look like flirting between them, we ignore it,” Susie replied simply. “We don’t comment on it, or mention it to others. Inside or outside this department.”

“You said they are friends.”

“Yes. And if you ask them, that’s what they’ll say. Every time. Without fail.”

“...ok. And the flirting...”

“There isn’t any, because you don’t see it. You’re mistaken. And even if you weren’t, its not our business. So, we don’t talk about it. At all. Ever. And if you can’t do that...” She shrugs. “Then maybe this isn’t the place for you.”

“...ok.” Blinking a bit.

“But I promise you, aside from that one little....quirk, this is a great place to work, and she’s an amazing boss. You’re going to learn things you never imagined working under her, and from watching how she interacts with the other officers.”

“Alright.” 

“Are you ready to meet her?”

“I guess so.”

Susie knocked on the close door to the office, and entered at the quiet, “Come in.”

Peter peaked around the smaller woman in front of him as the door swung open, and immediately felt himself blush.

Susie should add in her little speech that both of them were  _ hot. _

“Dr. Isles,” Susie said as she entered the rest of the way and tugged her companion in after her. “This is Peter Walker, our new lab tech.”

“Welcome to the crime lab, Peter,” Maura said as she stood, extending her hand. “I’m Dr. Maura Isles, the Medical Examiner. I’m sure Susie did as thorough a job as ever explaining how our department works, but do you have any questions for me?”

“No.” Quickly. Then, “Ma’am. No, ma’am.”

“Ooooh, he called you ma’am.” The woman unfolding herself from the couch was tall in a way that made her legs seem to go for ages. “Detective Rizzoli, welcome to the team.” Extending her hand.

Where Dr. Isle’s grip was firm but delicate, Detective Rizzoli’s was strong and just on this side of ‘too hard’. 

“Thank you, I’m honored to be here-”

The phones went off simultaneously.

“Rizzoli.”

“Dr. Isles.”

“That’s our cue to leave,” Susie said as she tugged Peter’s arm back towards the door.

“Body at the civic center,” Dr. Isles said as she hung up her phone.

“Yep,” Jane replied. “My car or yours?”

“Mine.”

“Ok, but I’m driving.”

“Then what’s the point of taking my car?”

“Better gas mileage and more comfortable seats?”

The bickering continued down the hall, and Peter met Susie’s amused look.

“...and we don’t talk about it?”

“Never.” Leaning closer. “But exchanging knowing glances when they aren’t around is allowed.”

“Got it.” 

_ I think I’m going to like it here. _


End file.
